Operação Ravena
by Willy Dan
Summary: Ravena é alvo de uma organização disciplinada em aniquilar monstros. Cujo único poder é a coragem.


OPERAÇÃO RAVENA

Três agentes de organização secreta Decam (Departamento de Captura de Monstros) resolvem agir e serem pagos em seguida. O grupo ao qual servem aniquila monstros com a mais alta tecnologia nunca vista em Jump City ou qualquer outro lugar. Não fazendo concorrência aos titãs, eis que eles se apresentam.

Chefe: (assistindo a fita) Foi o que pensei... Jovens, heróicos e cada um com suas diferenças. Dois semi-humanos, um humano completo, uma alien e... Uma meio-demônio? (parando o filme) Esse negócio deve ser exterminado! Por que possuem um monstro entre eles? Chamem meus melhores agentes agora!

FSSHHT! (porta abrindo revelando os agentes)

Chefe: Matthew, Tyler, Trinny... Vocês devem capturar esta criatura aqui! (apontando para Ravena) Não hesitem em aniquilá-la!

Matthew: Sem problemas! Faremos todo o possível contra ela!

Trinny: Só tem espaço para uma garota inteligente aqui. Essa aí não chega nem perto de mim, apesar de sentir aquele bafo de alho!

Tyler: Começaremos quando você nos conceder permissão!

Chefe: Assim que eu gosto. Uma equipe disciplinada, comecem os ataques quando chegar a hora, até lá estejam disfarçados e não levantem nenhuma suspeita. Isso pode facilitar a captura.

(agentes prestando respeito e saindo)

Chefe: São ótimos agentes. Eles nunca fracassaram, e acho que devem conseguir um prêmio maior que ter essa garota quatro-olhos em minhas mãos!

Na Torre Titã...

Mutano: Mais uma vez, bandidos nas grades e a gente sai ganhando!

Estelar: É incrível como a gente se sai muito bem nessas missões, mas acho que estaria faltando algo, sabe?

Ravena: Quase nada, já comemos pizza e vimos alguns filmes. O que mais falta para você?

Estelar: Cuidar do Silkie! (voando para o quarto) Não demoro nada, só vou alimentá-lo!

Robin: É... Mas ainda temos muita coisa a fazer e...

Ciborgue: Desculpa interromper você, Robin. Mas tivemos um contato vindo da Costa Leste e acho que tivemos mais que problemas.

Robin: Droga! Titãs, atacar!

Partindo para a Costa Leste, o grupo de Titãs da região teve um problema aos quais seus superiores nunca tiveram.

Robin: Que estranho! A equipe daqui nunca teve problemas... (observando o ambiente) Até hoje?!

Abelha: desculpa se enviamos o comunicado, mas um trio esteve aqui e quase acabou com a gente!

Ricardito: Conseguiram acabar com a gente, mesmo sem poderes e ainda sim se safaram muito bem!

Aqualad: E pior, Más e Menos foram presos como se a gente não tivesse notado. Eles eram muito rápidos e nos deixaram um comunicado a vocês. (mostrando o bilhete)

Robin: (lendo) "Vocês não perdem por esperar"! De alguma forma eles saberão com quem estão lidando!

Ciborgue: Tem que haver alguma razão para isso!

Trinny: Ou melhor, "alguém envolvido"... Não acham?

Mutano: Quem são vocês?

Matthew: Agentes da DECAM, e nenhum de vocês nos escapará.

Tyler: Mesmo que consigam, só será um prato cheio para conseguirmos pegar vocês.

Mutano: Essa não! Acho que já ouvi falar dessa equipe nos meus tempos de Patrulha do Destino!

Tyler: E será a primeira e única vez a nos verem!

O trio de agentes ataca os titãs de todas as formas. Ora atacados, ora atacando, eles conseguiam revidar. Estelar atirava suas rajadas energéticas, Ciborgue com sua força, e Robin usando suas armas acabam sendo derrotados facilmente. Mutano vira um T-Rex e nem isso adiantou quando Trinny resolve lhe colocar uma pulseira elétrica, impedindo-o de virar outro animal. Ravena era o alvo, e não sabia o porquê. Nem seus poderes telecinéticos a defenderam de Tyler e Matthew. Mas...

Ravena: (agarrada) O que pensam em fazer comigo?

Matthew: É o seguinte, meio-demônio, você já causou um desastre muito grande para nós e está passando da hora de você pagar!

Tyler: Nem adianta dizer suas palavras mágicas que isso não vai ajudar em nada! (tampando a boca de Ravena)

Robin: RAVENA!!! (partindo com tudo)

Trinny: Vai a algum lugar?

SPACK! (Robin tropeça)

Estelar: Deixem ela em paz!

Ciborgue: Se encostarem um dedo nela...

Matthew: Vão fazer o quê? Conhecemos todos os seus movimentos e será inútil tentarem revidar! Portanto, acho bom que não pensem em nos atacar!

Abelha: Ah é?

Aqualad: Disse a eles!

Ricardito: Mas não disse nada a nós!

Tyler: Veremos... (olhar ameaçador)

Abelha liberava seus raios voando para todos os lados em sua forma diminuída, Ricardito atirava suas flechas e Aqualad usava a hidrocinese. Todos para atacar os agentes. Mas tudo foi em vão. Embora superados, não desistitam de persegui-los e salvar Ravena, que se sentia ameaçada, mesmo não podendo demonstrar emoções. Infelizmente os titãs sentiram que a coisa is esquentar se alguém fosse salvá-la.

Mutano: Isso é injusto! Eles não permitiram que eu virasse qualquer animal. Me lembra quando estive com o alien Soto!

Robin: Sabemos disso, e acho que nenhum dos nossos outros aliados poderiam ajudar. Nem aqui, ou talvez já tenham ido longe aqueles agentes. Mesmo assim, não iremos desistir!

Mutano: Podemos ser mais rápidos com isso? Eu ainda não sei porque eles a querem!

Estelar: A Ravena pode ter ido bem longe, mas a pergunta é: Por que eles a capturaram?

Robin: Está aí uma pergunta sem resposta, por enquanto!

Ciborgue: Se eles causarem mais danos a mim, eu juro que vou surtar! (consertando um braço) Eles devem ter todo tipo de tecnologia contra todo tipo de espécie dominante, seja ela meio humana ou não-humana!

Robin: A Ravena pode ser meio-humana e meio-demônio, mas isso não quer dizer que a deixaremos de lado! Temos que invadir a agência do DECAM e ver o que querem com ela!

Mutano: Eu posso ajudar! (virando um cachorro)

Ciborgue: Eles te reconheceriam facilmente por ser verde... Eles têm todas as nossas informações!

Estelar: Como da vez em que a Terra nos entregou ao Slade, lembro disso... Mas eles são mais disciplinados. Conseguiram anular nossos ataques, e mesmo se fôssemos maus, aconteceria a mesma coisa.

Robin: Odeio admitir, mas você está certa.

Estelar: Estou mesmo?

Mas dentro do DECAM, Ravena fora presa e o trio exigia informações sobre sua equipe, além de anular seus poderes de magia.

Trinny: Entra aí, anormalidade! (empurrando Ravena para a jaula) É o seguinte: Respondendo ou não o que temos a dizer, sabemos muita coisa de você! Entendeu?

Matthew: Agora comece a falar aberração! Como foi que se juntou a eles, de onde vieram seus poderes, e porque chega a ser coração de pedra em muitos momentos!

Tyler: Ou fala, ou forçaremos você a abrir essa sua boca que cheira a alho! O que você prefere?

Ravena: Eu vou fugir! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!

(nada acontece)

Ravena: O quê?!

Tyler: Acha que somos burros, mesmo se fosse a Liga da Justiça, acabaríamos de vez com nossos prisioneiros. Temos ordens para acabar com sua raça!

Trinny: É o seguinte: Mesmo que você se enfureça ou faça qualquer outra coisa, vai acabar se ferrando. Sabemos quase tudo de você, agora comece a falar!

Ravena: (se sentando) Está bem, vocês venceram... Eu nasci em Azarath e fui criada pelo povo de lá a controlar meus poderes e minhas emoções. Depois disso, acabei ficando sozinha deixada pela minha mãe, Arella, até ser acolhida pelos titãs. Isso porque Robin permitiu que eu fosse com eles ajudar contra um poderoso vilão em nossa primeira união.

Matthew: Estamos começando a chegar a algum lugar! Agora fale das tatuagens que você escondia no corpo!

Ravena explica sobre tudo o que passou em seu aniversário. Da ressurreição de Slade até a viagem no tempo que acabou fazendo quando teve o uniforme destruído e cabelo maior que o normal. Já os titãs procuravam a base e não conseguiram absolutamente nada.

Mutano: Ela esteve perto, mas algo fez com que desaparecesse...

Robin: Não importa se aqueles caras, vão acabar com a Ravena ou conosco, o que importa é que vamos salvá-la! Com nossa força!

Ciborgue: Até eu fiquei sabendo disso... DESDE QUE NÃO PAROU DE FALAR NESSA COISA!!! (quase ensurdecendo Robin)

Estelar: Eu diria que o grupo secreto não queria só a Ravena, mas de alguma forma eles...

ZAPT! (Estelar some sob teletransporte)

Robin: Estelar!

Ciborgue: Ela sumiu?

Mutano: Mas como...?

Robin: Se encostarem um dedo nela eu vou... (detido por Ciborgue)

Ciborgue: É sempre assim, quando é a Estelar sua cabeça está em outro lugar. É isso que eles querem, que você perca o controle e seja um alvo fácil!

Mutano: Quem de nós será o próximo?

De volta à base da Decam, Estelar reaparece na mesma jaula de Ravena.

Trinny: Olha só quem pegamos! A alien que bebe mostarda direto da garrafa!

Estelar: É uma delícia, já provaram? Eu sei que não porque... (vendo Ravena) Espera! Vocês são os mesmos Zoolworgs que pegaram a minha amiga! QUANDO EU SALVÁ-LA VOCÊS VÃO...

Trinny: Cala a boca, sua tagarela anormal e burra!

Estelar: Ninguém aqui me chama de burra... (se enfurecendo)

BZAAAKT! (eletrificando Estelar)

Estelar: AAAARGH! O que foi isso?

Tyler: Sistema de segurança da Decam, não ouse revidar contra a gente. E além do mais... Você tem um prato cheio para tentar sair. O que será impossível!

Ravena: Escolheram justo ela?! HMPF! O Mutano seria melhor!

Matthew: Desculpa! A gente não gosta de verde podre e sem graça! Agora a sua amiguinha devia falar sobre o que você faz.

Estelar: Olha, não sabemos para quê querem ela, mas a Ravena é uma boa amiga, deviam parar com isso e...

Tyler: CALA A BOCA E COMEÇA A FALAR SÉRIO!!!

Estelar: Como eu dizia, desde que a gente se conheceu, achei que podíamos ser amigas e tudo mais. Mas conseguimos isso depois de termos trocado de corpo na luta contra o Marionete. Mas apesar dela ser rabugenta e muito mais, sempre lutou em prol da justiça, e pelo bem das pessoas. Deviam libertá-la!

Matthew: Ah é? Saiba que você, tal como ela também é uma aberração! Quando veio para cá, você atacou inocentes, destruiu prédios... Tenho que dizer mais?

Estelar: Aquilo é passado! E eu nem conhecia as pessoas até...

Trinny: Foi o suficiente! Agora é bom esperarem até decidirmos como acabaremos com vocês!

(trio saindo)

Estelar: Por que será que querem acabar com você?

Ravena: Também gostaria de saber... Acho que eles hostilizam a nós e não chegam a ser bons. Lutam de alguma forma, mas temos que sair daqui, de alguma forma!

Estelar: Para trás (disparando raios e nada acontece) O que...

Ravena: Eu ia falar isso a você, esta jaula anula nossos poderes.

Estelar: Droga!

Ravena: Espero que nossos amigos venham depressa!

Não muito longe, o trio falava de como acabar com as garotas. Mesmo pouco se importando com Estelar, não deixam de querer acabar com Ravena.

Matthew: Tínhamos um corvo na gaiola, e entra agora uma anormalzinha de pele dourada...

Trinny: É, mas acontece que ela é tão burra feito uma porta que chega a me dar raiva só de ver a cara dela, sabe?

Tyler: Mas atualmente temos que nos concentrar na idiota que é a amiga dela. Enfurecê-la a faz revelar seu lado escuro, mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que ela compromete a todas as vidas. Sejam do bem ou do mal.

Matthew: Me lembra a vez em que esteve com o Doutor Luz, nas duas vezes anteriores. Mas na segunda era ela mesma, e não Trigon... Ou seu lado mau.

Trinny: Titã ou não, não podemos deixar ela solta por aí. Devemos fazer o possível para acabarmos de uma vez com uma raça assim.

Tyler: Estou com você!

De volta à jaula, os outros titãs tentam libertar suas amigas, mas a tentativa é muito inútil.

Ciborgue: E aí meninas?

Estelar: Amigos!

Ravena: Já estava na hora! (em tom de sarcasmo)

Mutano: Hora de arrombar essa coisa, e livrar suas caras.

KZZT! (Mutano vira um urso, mas é eletrificado)

Mutano: Péssima idéia! Anula poderes e armas. Normais ou não!

Robin: Então estamos todos de mãos atadas! Nem podemos tentar fazer algo para fazê-las saírem?

Ciborgue: Quem disse? (enfiando um dedo e conectando ao sistema de segurança) Viu só?

Estelar: (abrindo a porta) Robin!

Robin: (abraçado por Estelar) Está me apertando forte demais...

Estelar: Desculpe! Esqueço da minha força tamaraniana!

Ravena: Temos que fugir antes que eles voltem e me dissequem!

Mutano: Isso seria comigo mas...

WEEEOOO! WEEEOOO! WEEEOOO! (alarme)

Robin: Titãs, vamos embora!

Os titãs fugiam da base da Decam, e não era nada fácil, como preferiam. Desde lasers até armas variadas, pouco a pouco cada arma era destruída, mas um descuido de Ravena a fez cair e na frente do trio que ousava lhe capturar.

Estelar: Ravena! Não! (olhando a trupe armando contra a gótica)

Robin: Droga! Não podemos ficar aqui... Parados?

Trinny: Um passo a mais e vocês verão! Querem estar no lugar dela, ótimo! A gente aceita, de preferência o verdinho ou a burrona!

Mutano: Escuta aqui! Eu só quero saber como sabem de tudo de nós, nossos passos, nossas táticas... Tudo!

Matthew: Observamos vocês a cada luta que acontece em Jump City... E fiquem sabendo que não seremos bonzinhos em nada se a virmos de novo!

Tyler: Portanto, se quer uma luta, desde que seja com ela, contra nós! Mas se a equipe toda quiser vir... Podem vir. Não facilitaremos nada!

Robin: Perfeito, como preferimos!

Matthew, Tyler e Trinny, pouco se preocupando com os adversários, queriam apenas vencer a equipe de uma vez e aniquilar Ravena. Independente do resultado, eles fariam de tudo contra os titãs. Mas direto à luta, Trinny fica com Estelar e Ravena, Tyler com Mutano e Ciborgue, enquanto Matthew encara Robin. Eles tentavam de tudo, mas nada comparado à coragem e frieza da equipe podia detê-los. Dependendo apenas de si próprios, conseguiam driblar a todos os ataques. A luta não foi mesmo fácil e a equipe não consegue derrotá-los. Ravena, sozinha, enfrenta eles enquanto os outros, nada podiam fazer. Eram obrigados a assistir a tortura que sua amiga sofria.

Ravena: Não cheguem mais perto! (quase enfurecendo)

Trinny: Nenhum de nós tem medo de você, aberração!

Matthew: Pode revelar seu lado escuro, pois a gente enfrenta bichos mais medonhos e mais feios que você e outros juntos!

Tyler: Se está tentando se acalmar, não adianta!

Ravena: Não queiram piorar as coisas para vocês!

Tyler: Por quê?

(Ravena desperta de sua raiva)

Robin: Essa não! Era isso o que eles queriam, acabar com ela!

Estelar: Não podemos fazer nada?

Robin: Se intervirmos, ela acaba conosco também.

Mutano: Droga, infelizmente vamos ter que ficar aqui! Mas e eles?

Ciborgue: Sabem como se virar! Ela estará bem, quando se acalmar! Temos que fugir!

Estelar: Não saio daqui sem ela!

Mutano: Mas precisamos sair! (puxando Estelar)

Trinny: Façam o que quiserem!

Matthew: Amarelões!

Ravena tentava a todo custo partir para cima dos adversários, mas recebe um ataque hostil e acaba morta. Nada podia ser feito a ela. Muito menos um poder como cura. O poder de cura dela era passivo, logo não podia se curar. Infelizmente os Titãs lamentariam sua morte depois de saber da notícia.

Chefe: Vocês são os Jovens Titãs?

Mutano: O que houve à Ravena! Por que ela não voltou?

Chefe: Felizmente nosso trabalho acabou! Ela era um monstro vestido de garota! Não adianta partir para cima de nós, não esquecemos do desastre com Trigon! Portanto, tivemos um grande motivo para livrarmos este mundo de mais um problema!

Estelar: Seu... (se enfurecendo)

Robin: Calma Estelar! Não podemos fazer mais nada!

Ciborgue: E quanto a nós?

Chefe: Se virem!

A Torre Titã era um grande vazio sem a integrante mais disciplinada, além de soturna e reservada do grupo. Mas a Decam cumpriu o seu serviço. Tyler, Matthew e Trinny acabam sendo promovidos e já miram os Titãs para um futuro ataque. Talvez para mostrar que o mundo não seria feito apenas de super-heróis. Mas de bravos jovens que encaravam o perigo, mesmo que não possuam habilidades especiais ou origens ocultas.

FIM


End file.
